


Sex And Love Are Not Exclusive

by therighteouswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sam, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therighteouswriter/pseuds/therighteouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have an editor for my work so please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. <3 This is just a random little one shot that's been floating around in my mind. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sex And Love Are Not Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an editor for my work so please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. <3 This is just a random little one shot that's been floating around in my mind. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sam’s body ached. Even after taking a long scalding hot shower his muscles were still tight, screaming for relief. He could feel a charley horse forming in his back as he leaned forward, trying to flex in defense of it. The fact that he was slightly dehydrated also didn’t help his situation; and he made a mental note to down a full bottle of water ASAP as he quickly finished rinsing the soap from his chest.

 

When he was done, Sam turned off the water before carefully stepping out of the tub; grabbing the old ratty white towel he’d hung on the rack near the shower. Beads of water rolled over his tense trapezius muscles as he soaked up as much water as he could from his shaggy light brown hair with cotton material. Consequently, Sam had to bite back a whimper when he lowered his arms, the action sending a sharp pain through his sore body. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he then wrapped his towel around his waist before slowly making his way over to the door.

 

In retrospect, Sam really shouldn’t have been complaining. Dean and he had put down the vengeful spirit they’d been hunting without any additional causalities apart from the one that had alerted them to the case. However, that wasn’t before the sucker had given the Winchesters one hell of a supernatural beat down. Which as a result was why Sam was covered in bruises and why every one of his muscles was wound tighter than a cheap watch. Still, he shouldn’t have been whining. They’d gotten the win. That was all that mattered.

 

Opening the door, Sam cautiously emerged from the small room, steam billowing out around him and dissipating when it came in contact with the warm air in the bedroom. It was a smoldering hot summer day in Wickenburg, Arizona, and even though they had the air conditioning down to 70 degrees, the temperature was still not ideal.

 

“How ya feeling, Sammy?”

 

Sam looked his left to find Dean lying on the bed closest to the wall unit; his older brother wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxers. He was stretched out on his back, head resting comfortably on a pillow which he’d folded in half to prop himself up. Along his right side there was a huge purple bruise that ran from his hip to his shoulder, and the sight of it made Sam physically cringe. He hated seeing his big brother injured. It wasn’t right. Dean didn’t get hurt. He was too strong for that…He was like a superhero.

 

He was Sam’s hero.

 

And it pained him even more because Dean had gotten that nasty bruise protecting him. He’d thrown himself in front of Sam without a second thought, was ready to sacrifice himself to keep his little brother safe. And that notion was both humbling and infuriating to Sam. On one hand, Sam loved the fact that he had someone who was willing to die for him. Someone who’d put Sam’s life before his own, no matter the cost. However, on the other, he wished Dean would spend more time taking care of himself and less worrying about him. He wanted to shake his big brother sometimes; wanted to tell him how important he was and that he mattered as much to Sam as Sam did to him.

 

“M’okay, just _really_ tense. My shoulders feel like rocks.”

 

“Poor kid. C’mere, let’s see what I can do.”

 

Dean shifted upward, leaning his back against the wall behind the bed. He then parted his legs before motioning for Sam to come sit between them.

 

“…No, it’s okay, Dee. You need rest.”

 

“Samuel. Get your ass over.”

 

Upon hearing Dean’s command, Sam’s feet automatically started moving and before he knew it, he was crawling onto the bed, settling himself between his brother’s legs. Ugh. So much for putting up a fight. Sam hated to admit it, but it was like he was programed to obey Dean and that made him unreasonably mad. However, it wasn’t because he didn’t like listening to Dean. No, it made Sam angry because he did. He was a grown man, for Christ’s sake. What twenty four year old man _wanted_ , or more accurately, craved being bossed around by his older brother?

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Sure you do, baby. Now, lay back and try to relax.”

 

Sam exhaled, leaning back against his brother chest. Dean’s skin was warm compared to his, the difference in the temperature giving him goosebumps as his brother peppered soft kisses down his jawline. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Dean’s firm, callused hands on his shoulders, the older man beginning to work at the knots near his neck.

 

“Oh fuck, Dee. Right there,” Sam mewled when Dean hit a sore spot with his thumb, pressing a little harder to relieve some of the built up pressure.

 

“How’s that, little brother?” Dean asked as he continued to knead Sam’s tense shoulder muscles.

 

“Feels amazing.”

 

Sam let his body go lax against Dean’s; a tingling sensation spreading throughout his veins. His brother’s hands were warm, comforting. They felt right, like they belonged on Sam.

 

Before he could stop himself, Sam let out a needy moan, arching his back when Dean slid his palms down the front of his chest to his nipples. His brother gently caressed the sensitive tissue, causing Sam’s nipples to harden.

 

“Tell me what you want, Sammy. And it’s yours.”

 

Sam bit his bottom lip, fingers digging into the tops of Dean’s thighs. He was half hard by then, his swollen cock visible through the towel he was wearing. Dean’s breath was hot against his neck, the older man nipping and sucking at the soft flesh, leaving hickies in his wake.

 

“I want you, Dean. Want your hands on me. Want you to make me come. _Please_.”

 

“Anything for you, baby boy.”

 

A shiver ran up Sam’s spine when Dean pulled back the towel from around his waist, exposing his leaking erection. He tightened his grip on his brother’s thighs, unable to hold back the wanton sound that escaped his lips when Dean wrapped his right hand around his cock.

 

“ _Dean_.”

 

Sam was panting, desperate for the older man’s touch as Dean began to stroke him slowly. He could feel his brother’s palm, now slick with pre-cum, sliding up the length of his erection; Dean giving his cock a gentle twist at the end of each stroke. He teased the head of Sam’s cock with his thumb, causing him to buck his hips off the mattress as he bit the younger man’s neck, rolling the pale, sensitive skin between his teeth.

 

“Oh God, Dee. _Please_ , _please._ ”

 

“You wanna come, baby?”

 

Dean’s voice was low, almost a growl and it made Sam ache. There was a yarning in the pit of his stomach, pleasure building up as his brother continued to jerk him off annoyingly slow; making sure Sam felt ever sensation, need, desire, passion.

 

“Yes, but not like this,” Sam gritted out suddenly, grabbing ahold of Dean’s wrist to stall his movement.

 

“Hmm, well then how do you want it, Sammy?”

 

Sam could feel Dean’s erection pressed against his back; knew just how badly his brother wanted him.

 

“I wanna come with you inside me, Dee. Want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to remember my own name.”

 

“ _Fuck_. Yeah, baby, I want that too.”

 

Dean grabbed Sam by the chin, gently turning his head to the right so he could kiss him. Before Sam had time to think his brother’s mouth was on his, hot, wet, and demanding. He moaned into the kiss, parting his lips wide to grant Dean better access.

 

“Dee, please, I need you _now_ ,” Sam gasped between sloppy, possessive kisses.

 

“Okay, Sammy, okay. Lay on your stomach for me.”

 

The younger man wasted little time following his brother’s instruction; flipping onto his tummy so that he was lying with his head toward the foot of the bed. He folded his arms under his head, resting his chin on his left wrist. Behind him, Sam could feel Dean shifting on the mattress, and it wasn’t long before his towel and Dean’s boxers were being tossed to the floor.

 

Sam’s body hummed with anticipation when he heard the sound of Dean prying open the squeaky bedside table drawer. He knew the older man was retrieving the lube he’d stashed there earlier in the week when they’d first arrived.

 

Suddenly, Dean’s warm hands were gently spreading apart his quivering legs, fingers massaging Sam’s tight hamstrings.

 

“C’mon baby brother, ya gotta relax. You know I’ll take care of you.”

 

Dean bent down, ghosting his lips over the small of Sam’s back, creating goosebumps. He brought his hands up to grip Sam’s ass tightly, eliciting a filthy moan from his younger brother. And when Dean spread his cheeks apart, exposing his tight hole, Sam involuntarily bucked his hips, his throbbing cock desperate for any sort of friction.

 

Dean chuckled softly before gently running his fingers up the crack of Sam’s ass, causing him to shiver. Sam gripped the blanket beneath him tightly, moaning like a porn star when his older brother playfully circling his thumb around his entrance.

 

“Please, please stop teasing.”

 

Sam was desperate, so close to the edge that he knew if Dean didn’t pick up his pace soon, he wasn't going to last.

 

“So needy, little brother.”

 

“Dee!”

 

It was a cheap shot, but Sam didn’t care. He was so hard that it hurt and pouting was his only option as far as he was concerned.

 

“What? You think you can bust out the whiny voice and the puppy dog eyes and I’ll just cave?” Dean asked as he gave Sam’s right ass cheek a playful slap.

 

“I don’t _think_ , big brother. I know.”

 

Sam had meant to sound cocky but the tone of his voice was nothing but affectionate as he looked over his left shoulder at Dean, shit eating grin on his face.

 

“…Jesus. I love you, you spoiled fucking brat.”

 

It took Sam a few seconds to process Dean’s words, his mouth falling open in shock when they finally registered. He knew his big brother loved him, there was no doubt in his mind, but it was **_SO_** out of character for Dean to speak the words aloud that Sam didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

“I-I love you too, Dean. More than anything.”

 

“...I almost lost you today...”

 

“Dee, no. It was a close call but we’ve each had our fair share. Besides, you saved me. I’m here and okay because of you.”

 

“…I…can’t lose you, Sammy.”

 

“You won’t, hey, look at me. You won’t.”

 

Sam reached back with his left hand, slightly surprised when his brother took it immediately, squeezing him tight. Truthfully, the whole situation was extremely strange and surreal to Sam. Never had they once went from wanting to fuck each other senseless to talking about their feelings. Hell, they **never** talked about their feeling. Not if Dean had anything to say about it at least.

 

“Dee…will you…”

 

“What baby boy?”

 

“Will you make love to me?”

 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, and Sam could feel him shift his position on the mattress. He knew he probably shouldn’t have asked, given the fact that his older brother didn’t do intimate, but he had to try. Especially with the way he was feeling. After hearing Dean’s confession he wanted his brother to take it slow, wanted the both of them to cherish the experience.

 

“Ye-yeah, okay Sammy. If that’s what you want.”

 

Trying to hold back a smile, Sam let go of Dean’s hand, turning to face forward once more. He could feel his brother moving around behind him, thighs clenching reflexively when he heard Dean pop open the cap on the lube. And it wasn’t long before his brother’s cool, slick index finger was circling around his hole, teasing him. Sam bit his bottom lip, pressing his forehead against his arms as Dean slowly pushed inside him, gently working him open.

 

“Oh! Jesus, Dee!”

 

Sam could practically _hear_ Dean smiling when the older man found his prostate, massaging the tip of his finger against the tiny bundle of nerves. Sam rocked his hips, grinding his erection against the bed, smearing pre-cum across the blanket.

 

“Look at you, baby boy. You need me so bad, don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes, Dee please.”

 

Sam nearly shouted out in pleasure when his brother added a second finger, continuing to stretch him wide. With his free hand, Dean groped Sam’s left ass cheek, letting out soft, breathy moans as he rolled the meaty flesh between his fingers.

 

“You’ve got such a perfect little ass, Sammy.”

 

“It’s yours, Dee. You own it.”

 

In response, Dean let out what could only be described as a growl, the sound going straight to Sam’s cock. The younger man arched his hips, pushing back onto his brother’s fingers when Dean smacked his ass with force.

 

“That’s right, baby boy. You’re mine.”

 

The statement was possessive, primal, and Sam knew it shouldn’t have turned him on the way it did; but he couldn’t help it. He loved the thought of belonging to Dean, always had. Sam couldn’t explain it, but the idea of being his brother’s most prized possession got him going in a way that nothing else could. Obviously he was sick in the head.

 

Sam wasn’t delusional. He knew the way he felt about Dean was ten kinds of wrong. Yet, he was too selfish, enjoyed the feeling of being worshiped by his brother too much, to do anything about it.

 

“Yes, I’m yours, always,” Sam moaned as Dean slipped a third finger inside him.

 

Beads of sweat rolled down Sam’s back. He felt so full but it wasn’t enough. His grip on the blanket tightened as Dean drilled his prostate with his fingers, thrusting in and out of Sam at a steady pace. He could hear his brother moaning softly, and even though he couldn’t see him, he knew Dean was jerking himself off with his free hand.

 

“M’ready, big brother, please.”

 

Sam could have cried tears of joy when his brother actually listened to him, gently removing his fingers to grab the lube once more. He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself as Dean poured some of the clear gel into his palm. The older man then stroked his cock a few times, slicking himself up with the lube.

 

Once he was done, Dean rocked up onto his knees, leaning forward so that he was hovering over Sam, hands on either side of his body near his shoulders. He kisses Sam between his shoulder blades before reaching down to grab his erection with his left hand. Dean circled the tip of his cock around his brother’s entrance, causing the younger man to moan loudly. Sam lifted his hips off the bed, pushing back against Dean as he finally sank into him with one quick thrust.

 

 “You okay, baby?” Dean asked when he bottomed out, now lying flat against Sam’s back; pinning his brother to the mattress.

 

“Yeah, m’good. Feels good.”

 

Sam smiled when Dean hooked his left arm around his chest, resting his hand on his heart. He turned his head to the side, hazel eyes meeting green ones as he stared lovingly at the man who was his entire world.

 

“My baby boy.”

 

Dean kissed the tip of his nose, right hand tangled in Sam’s shaggy hair as he began to roll his hips.

 

“Oh, holy fuck.”

 

Sam could feel every inch of his brother slowly slipping in and out of his warm, slick hole. Dean’s cock drug across his prostate with each thrust, sending a jolt of indescribable pleasure through his body. Sam whispered his brother’s name over and over again, moaning and clenching around Dean when the older man tugged on his hair.

 

“Your heart is pounding, Sammy.”

 

Dean leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sam’s temple. His eyes were dark, hooded with lust, sweat glistening on his handsome freckled face. And Sam couldn’t help but think that Dean was the most gorgeous person, man or woman regardless, that he’d ever laid eyes on. Looking at his brother in that very moment, he knew that saying “nobody is perfect” was an outright lie; because Dean was _perfect_. In every sense of the word.

 

“It’s you, Dee. You do that to me.”

 

Sam let out a filthy moan when Dean’s thrusts suddenly became sharper, his fingernails digging into the younger man’s scalp.

 

“So perfect, and all mine,” Dean panted before nipping at Sam’s jaw.

 

The rich, earthy scent of Dean’s skin, mixed with sweat and soap, filled Sam’s nose, giving him a sense of comfort. And he could say with certainty that there was other place in the world he’d rather be; because as long as Sam was with Dean, he was home.

 

“Yours, forever.”

 

Dean’s thrusts were precise, deep, and hard enough to rock Sam’s body upward each time he snapped his hips. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the small motel room, their moans growing louder as the older man’s movements became more sporadic.

 

“Oh, fuck, fuck. Dee, I’m…”

 

Sam’s cock slid against the blanket, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. His abdomen was wet and sticky with pre-cum, a warm, tingling sensation bubbling up in his gut as Dean fucked into him harder.

 

“It’s okay, baby boy, go ahead.”

 

“God, yes! Dean!”

 

As if he were waiting for his brother’s permission, Sam came with one last thrust of his hips against the mattress, blowing his wad all over his stomach and the blanket. A shiver rolled over his body as Sam slumped forward, limbs heavy and tingling. His chest was heaving, breath labored but he felt fan-fucking-tastic.

 

Dean continued to thrust his hips roughly, moving his hands to Sam’s shoulders for leverage. And even though Sam had just experienced a mind blowing orgasm, there was something about Dean, his fingernails digging into Sam’s skin, claiming him, that made his cock throb; made him desperate for more.

 

“ _Jesus_. I love you, Dee.”

 

Sam felt Dean’s stomach muscles clench against his back, a low, wanton noise spilling from the older man’s lips. With one last thrust, Dean found his release, pumping Sam full of his cum.

 

“Holy fuck, Sammy.”

 

Dean collapsed onto Sam, their sweaty bodies tangled together as they lay there basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Sam closed his eyes again, head resting on his forearms. He could feel his brother’s breath hot against his shoulder. And he couldn’t help but savor the feeling of Dean’s weight on top of him, holding him steady; secure like an anchor.

 

It felt like a lifetime had passed when Dean finally pulled out of Sam. He was careful not to hurt the younger man, gently rolling over to the side to lay next him on the mattress.

 

“…Dee, do we need to talk about this?” Sam asked timidly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

 

“Talk about what, Samantha?”

 

Dean was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and Sam could tell he was nervous. Instinctively, he rolled onto his side in order to wrap his arm around his big brother’s waist; resting his head on Dean’s left shoulder.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Dean…Apart from today, I-I can’t remember the last time you voluntarily told me you loved me. So, I’m just saying if you need to talk, I _want_ to listen. And I hope you know that I’d never judge you for wanting to express your emotions, you fucking Neanderthal.”

 

Dean let out a frustrated huff but didn’t make a move to get up or pull away from Sam. Instead he timidly reached out with his right hand, laying it over his younger brother’s arm which was on his stomach. And after a long, agonizing pause, Dean finally spoke, his eyes remaining glued to the ceiling.

 

“…Does…does it bother you that I don’t say it often?”

 

“Truthfully? Not anymore…but when we were kids it really got under my skin. There were times I thought you couldn’t say it cause you didn’t actually love me. And since you never lie to me, I figured you staying quiet was your way of honoring that.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Sammy.”

 

Before Sam had time to register what was going on, Dean had turned onto his side to face him. He brought his hand up to cup Sam’s cheek, green eyes full of pain and regret.

 

“I was just a sensitive kid, Dee. I know better now. Trust me, big brother; I _know_ how much you love me. Everyone expresses their love differently, and the older I got the more I realized you show love by doing, not telling. I mean, Jesus, Dean. You gave up your childhood to raise me. You are ready and willing to die for me and wouldn’t think twice about sacrificing yourself to keep me safe. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

 

In response, Dean surged forward, kissing Sam like it was the most important thing he could ever do. He ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. Sam kissed back with equal passion and intensity, left hand gripping Dean’s back tightly. He could feel his brother’s muscles flex; could feel the soft, smooth texture of his skin as his fingernails slid across it.

 

Sam wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but he knew it must have been quite a while. And reluctantly, he was the one who had to break the kiss first in order to catch his breath.

 

Leaning back slightly, Sam made eye contact with his brother, his heart doing a tap dance in his chest.

 

“That was really profound, Dr. Phil,” Dean chuckled, sly smile spreading across his glossy swollen lips.

 

“You’re such an asshole, man.”

 

Unable to hold back a laugh, Sam ducked his head, resting his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, but you love me, right Sammy?”

 

“I really do, big brother.”

 

“Ditto, baby boy. **Never** doubt that.”

 

And from that moment on, Sam **never** did.


End file.
